


You what now

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Excessive Drinking, Gen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Poe meets his hero. It doesn't quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poe's Fave is Problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116725) by [deathbyspaceglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam). 



> listen the cassian/jabba tag ain't gonna fill itself

“Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.”

Finn looked over at his boyfriend, who was muttering the phrase over and over as he squeezed Finn’s hand. “I am calm.”

“I’m talking to myself,” he whispered, forcing himself to move forward. Finn snickered and rolled his eyes.

Though Finn was probably just as nervous as he was, thought Poe as they kept walking down the halls. After all, who wouldn’t be upon meeting the surviving members of Rogue One? As in, the _actual fucking Rebel team_ in the flesh?? Not nervous, his ass.

“It’s gonna be fine,” said Finn as they entered the reception room, already full of high-ranking guests.

“But what if it’s not?” he said tensely. “What if he doesn’t think I’m that great? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me!?”

“Of course he’ll think you’re great!” said Finn, clearly a bit surprised that his boyfriend was the one with anxiety, and not the other way around. “You destroyed Starkiller, you’re a hero—he’s gonna love you.” He smiled. “They’re all going to love you.”

Poe smiled. “If you say so—”

And then he saw him. And stopped.

“Finn.”

Cassian Andor.

“Finn _Finn_ oh my Gods it’s actually _him_ it’s fucking _Cassian Jeron Andor_ holy shit Finn this is happening _this is happening_ wait where are you going—”

He looked over. Finn had gone off, probably in search of Rey/Bodhi Rook/refreshments. Or maybe he just wanted the two of them to have a moment.

Oh, Force. A moment.

He looked back at Cassian. He was just as handsome as Poe remembered him, even with his graying hair and wrinkles. It was almost impossible to believe this guy was sixty— _focus, Poe._

He waved. “Ah, hi.”

Cassian smiled, and extended his hand. “Commander Dameron. A delight to meet you.”

 _He called you a delight holy shit STAY CALM._ “P-pleasure to meet you too, Captain,” he said, shaking Cassian’s hand. He had a strong, firm grip. “I’ve heard so much about you.” Of course, this was conveniently leaving out the part where he had a poster of him hanging right next to Lando Calrissian when he was a kid, but the less said, the better.

“As have I, Commander,” he said, smiling. Poe couldn’t handle this. “That maneuver at Starkiller…”

“Hello, I brought drinks.”

Both Poe and Cassian turned to look as Bodhi Rook walked up to them, two flutes of champagne in hand. “Thought you gentlemen might appreciate some.”

“Thanks.” Poe graciously accepted the champagne, taking a sip. It was perfectly cool and refreshing, with a hint of something.

“Enjoy the conversation,” he said, giving Cassian a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.

Cassian cleared his throat. “Well, er, as I was saying. That maneuver at Starkiller was an act of pure courage. I’m quite impressed.”

Poe grinned, blushing. “Aha, uh, thanks.” He took another sip of champagne. “Not as great as infiltrating the Imperial base, though.”

“I think we’ve all done great things in our own ridiculous ways,” said Cassian, taking a drink. “Don’t undersell yourself, Commander. You’re a brave man.”

“Coming from you, that’s an honor,” he said, beaming.

The evening dragged on. Poe maybe had a few too many flutes of champagne.

“Hey, uh, Cass, can I like—can I like, ask you something?” he said, waving around his unnumbered hors d’oeuvre—some slice of roast whatever topped with ground who-cares. “‘S’kinda important.”

“Go ahead,” said Cassian, who was slightly flushed.

“Ok ok ok.” Poe slunk down on one knee, cradling his napkin-wrapped hors in his hands.

“Cash’n.” He looked up. “Why Jabba?”

Cassian wrinkled his brow. “Pardon?”

“ _Why Jabba?_ ” he repeated incredulously. “Out of all the fuck—fuckin people, you slept w’the alien fuck slug?” He made a gagging noise. “ _Why?_ ”

“I—” Cassian scoffed, clasping his chest. “I never—Commander, I never _slept_ with the Hutt, you’re gravely mistaken—”

“I saw the interview!” he slurred, waving a finger at the captain. “I—shit, wait wait wait no, _you_ —you totally _fucked,_ you _disgusting—_ ”

“Commander—”

“ _I looked up to you!_ ” he yelled, dropping the napkin as he gesticulated. “I wanted to—I mustached my face—you were on my _wall!_ And then you—” Tears began to fall from his face. “You _b’trayed_ me. _Betraitor._ ”

“I believe we’re done here,” said Finn, suddenly appearing behind Poe and dragging him away as he kept screaming “ _Betraitor!_ ” at Cassian. “I’m sorry, my partner here is clearly out of it, thank you for your patience.”

“I’m the most patience!” he hollered as Finn shook his head and walked away with him in tow.

“Next time you meet your idol,” he whispered, “don’t drink too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinkshame me publicly on my tumblr [here](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
